Jalan Kendreth
General information: Jalan Kendeth, twelfth son of High Lord Invidiana, Ruler of Aqvitaine, capital of the Metal ranges, grew up in a large castle, with no expectations to his name. Jalan has always had a thing for gambling, drinking and whoring around hence his favorite triple W: Wine, Women and Wagering. These were the leisures that Jalan used his days on and all the lectures that he had on history of the realm could not mean less to him, for he sat through these only thinking of said leisures. He holds in his possession a mystical key, which he always carries around his neck. This artifact giving off a constant chill on his skin and at sunset whispering, encouraging Jalan to seek his most primal desires. When he started carrying the key, he sometimes upon facing a situation of certain death blacks out waking up covered in blood. This is why they call him, the Devil of the Redhill Heights. During the war, he found himself behind enemy lines and was discovered, but he managed to fight his way out of this peril without being present. He blackoutted and had evidently fought his way out, leaving the dead in his wake, both friend and foe. Jalan left Aqvitaine, when he for once was chosen for a task, where his talents could be of some use. With a wallet full of obligations, he left for Alera Imperia, where he was to discuss the trading routes from Aqvitaine. His uncle trusted that his charm and lack of morals could lead to some beneficial arrangements, which it in fact actually did. Just not for Aqvitaine. Jalan dealt with the unsavoury types of Alera Imperia in order to make deals in which he would receive some of the profits in advance in high risk, high reward gambles. This was done in order to constantly accumulate more wealth based on obligations in order to get into the biggest banking houses in Alera Imperia. This was where he met Bonaparti Poe. He helped Jalan with his business constantly setting up different accounts under different names, until he could land a deal with the biggest banking house in Alera Imperia. From here, he meant to sneak out all of the crowns that he had tricked out of the banking houses. But something went astray and Jalan had to sneak out with only what he had on his person. Literally, on his person, as belts had been tied around his body with strings of golden crowns. He then paid a farmer for passage out of town on his cart in a sealed up barrel with air holes. He sat in that barrel for five days until he arrived at the arranged destination. Or so he thought, he was mugged and left in the town of Forcia leaving him with nothing but his sword and the clothes on his back. While staying in Alera Imperia, Jalan used a hefty amount of the money to gamble in order to multiply his wealth. His talents at charming, gambling and whoring far exceed his sword-fighting skills, which is why you ofttimes see him using these abilities to get out of a situation. Contacts: - Bonaparti Poe, a one eyed mumbling old drinking buddy and banker. He lives in Aquitine but comes from the Air ranges. Saved his marriage by taking the fall for impregnating one of his maids, whereby he lends Jalan money from time to time with a loose expectancy of getting them back. - Gertrude Pelumaran, a priestess from Alera Imperial sworn to celibacy but a distance lover, however, how he left things is anybody's guess.